1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication apparatus and facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus and facsimile apparatus capable of selecting a printing color or a paper feed stage used by a recording part that outputs an error report or a transmission complete report, when transmitting to a specific transmitting destination, every time when a transmission is performed, and when receiving from a specific transmitting source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As prior art of selecting a paper feed unit that outputs a report, methods have been proposed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-139799 (referred to as “conventional method 1”, hereinafter), and a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-78339 (referred to as “conventional method 2”, hereinafter). The conventional method 1 proposes a facsimile apparatus that prints out a report by feeding paper that is set when outputting the report. The conventional method 2 proposes a facsimile apparatus that determines whether or not a facsimile reception is made, and outputs the report by selecting recording paper used for normal output when it is determined that a facsimile reception is made.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional methods 1 and 2, a specific report is output on the recording paper fed from a specific paper feed unit irrespective of other party with which the communication is made. Thus, according to the conventional methods 1 and 2, it is impossible to distinguish a result (OK or NG (NG for not okay, or no good)) of important transmission to a specific transmitting destination or important reception from a specific transmitting source.